I'm Sorry I'm So Broken
by Ohfc11
Summary: Lucas takes Maya out on a special date. Day 4 of 12 Days of Canon (The last day I ended up doing) from my Tumblr Sabby-Hart. I take requests/prompts.


Day #4 of #12daysofcanon by thebaywindows  
Any date of your choice.  
Lucaya

–

 _Wear me and be ready by 7pm._

Maya read the note sitting in front of a gift bag. She opened the bag to reveal a beautiful blue dress, a long silver feather necklace, and a pair of gorgeous black wedges with a bow around the ankle. She knew the note was from Lucas but she knew that Riley helped pick out the clothes. They were the clothes Maya had been drooling over at the mall on her and Riley's last shopping trip.

Maya took a shower, blow dried her hair, did her makeup, and put on her new outfit. In all of her excitement, she didn't realize she started getting ready an hour before she needed to. With an hour to spare, Maya wracked her brain for something to do. She decided she'd call Riley for a bit while she waited.

 _Hello?_

"Hey Riles."

 _Peaches!_ Riley exclaimed smiling.

"Thank you for helping Lucas with the outfit."

 _I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about._ Riley tried to convince Maya.

"Lucas just magically knew I wanted that outfit that I saw at the mall with you?" Maya joked. "Yeah, I don't buy it. So again, thank you. Also, where is he taking me tonight?"

 _I'm afraid he didn't tell me._ Riley replied.

"Liar. Now, tell me," Maya insisted.

 _Why would Lucas tell me, a girl who can't lie for nothin', where he's taking you?_

"Because he asked for your opinion on where to take me. Or confirmation that he chose the right place."

 _Nope._ Riley said unconvincingly.

"You know. I know, you know," Maya started. "Now, tell me."

 _I'm not telling you. It's a surprise. You can wait 30 more minutes._ Riley told Maya. _But I have to go anyway. Farkle is picking me up for date night soon and I'm not ready yet._

"Fine," Maya said slightly irritated. "Have a nice date with Farkle."

 _I love you, peaches._

"Love you, too."

Maya hung up the phone and decided to watch TV for the remainder of the time she had to wait on Lucas. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't focus on the TV because of her excitement and nervousness for the night. She wasn't nervous about the date itself, but about what they were doing and what it meant for their relationship. Things were starting to get serious and Maya was starting to get scared. She loved Lucas, even though she hadn't told him that yet. She knew that things fall apart right after they get good. If she tells him she loves him, he'll leave.

Her friends had changed her for the better, gave her hope, but she still had trouble believing that there was good out there for her. She had hoped for so much already, maybe this was the time hope didn't work. She hoped for Shawn and she got him but what if Lucas was too hard for the world to give her. He was _good_ and she was just Maya.

Before she had time to realize, the thirty minutes had passed, and there was a sudden knock at the door. Maya jumped up, in a haze, to open the door. Before she turned the knob, she tried to shake all of those previous thoughts out of her head.

"Hello, Huckleberry," Maya began. "Don't you clean up nice?" Lucas stood in the doorway in a pair of black slacks and a fancy button-down shirt, holding a dozen blue roses.

Lucas stood there with a glazed look in his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth twice before getting anything out.

"Y-you look amazing, Maya," Lucas stuttered. "These are for you." Lucas held out the blue flowers towards Maya.

"Blue Roses?" Maya asked.

"To match your dress."

"Thank you, Lucas." Maya took the roses from Lucas's hand. "For the flowers and the outfit."

"Of course," Lucas stated. "I wanted tonight to be special."

"Special for what?" Maya led Lucas in so she could find a vase for her flowers. Finding one under the sink, she filled it with water and set the flowers in.

"I just want to have a special date with you is all." Lucas tried to hide his nerves. Maya noticed his slight nervousness but chalked it up to him not knowing if she would enjoy the date.

–

"Pampano?" Maya questioned.

"I remember you telling me how badly you wanted to eat here. You said you'd heard that they have the best and fanciest Mexican food in all of New York," Lucas informed Maya. "So I wanted to take you here and let you try it yourself."

"You didn't have to do this, but thank you." Maya stood on her tiptoes and pulled Lucas down for a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Anything for you, Maya."

During dinner, Maya and Lucas made some small talk and joked around but Lucas still seemed nervous. Maya tried to ease the tension but she could tell something was up.

"Alright, what's going on?" Maya asked. "Why are you acting so nervous?"

"Well, Maya, I-I, uh, wanted to, um, I wanted to t-tell you something." Lucas tried to spit out.

"Y-yes?" Maya felt like crying. She knew that this was it. Lucas was going to break up with her. Or tell her he's moving to Texas. Or something else ridiculously awful.

"So we've b-been dating for almost 8 months. And, well, I didn't w-want to rush anything, but I, uh, I-" Lucas stuttered. "The thing is, Maya, I love you." Once Lucas got out the three hardest words, the rest came out in a rush. "I don't want to scare you away but you have to know. I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my life. I don't know what I would do without you. And I know you have that thing where you don't think you deserve happiness or whatever but that's bullshit. I love you and I don't deserve you, and you deserve so much better than me. I want to be my best self for you because I love you. Please let me love you."

Maya had tears slowly running down her cheeks. She knew she loved him but that didn't stop her brain from wanting to run. She resisted the urge to run but she just wanted to go home. She was scared and she felt vulnerable. She wanted to tell him she loved him too but those words didn't come out of her mouth.

"Please take me home."

"I-I. O-okay." Now Lucas wanted to cry, too. He screwed up. He told the tragically broken girl that he loved her, and she didn't love him back. He ruined everything and he'd never forgive himself.

The drive home was completely silent. Lucas was too upset to talk and Maya was too ashamed to.

"Will you come in?" Maya asked sheepishly.

"Of course."

Maya led Lucas to her couch in the living room, sitting down on the far right. Lucas took a seat on the far left, giving her space.

"I'm sorry I'm so broken," Maya choked out.

"You're perfect just the way you are, Maya. Never forget that." Lucas had to stop himself from scooting over to Maya and wrapping his arms around her in comfort.

"I want to say it back. I feel the same way. But I'm scared," Maya admitted.

"Maya, I'm so sorry if I made you feel pressured to say it back. I wanted to tell you how I feel. I wanted you to know how truly loved you are," Lucas confessed. "You need to feel however you feel and you don't need to say anything until you're ready, if you're ever ready. I'm not expecting anything from you, Maya."

"Thank you, Huckleberry. I'm sorry I ruined our date," Maya apologized. "What you said scared me because I feel it too. Lucas, I-I love you."

Lucas was smiling from ear to ear, practically beaming. It wasn't necessarily how he hoped the night would go, but it was also better than he ever expected. Yes, Maya ran at first, but she loved him back. She said she loved him even though she was scared.

Lucas was up in a millisecond and pulling Maya into the tightest hug he could manage. Maya giggled at his enthusiasm but hugged back equally as tight. They pulled apart only enough for Maya to kiss him passionately.

"I love you, Shortstack," Lucas confirmed when they pulled back for air.

"I love you, too."


End file.
